


Сковорода

by WTF_J2_SPN_2019, Xlamushka



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: Джаред хотел пожарить блинчики, но не сложилось





	Сковорода

Запах едкий и горький никак не хотел выветриваться, хотя Джаред все окна открыл на кухне и даже дверь. Вот с дверью он сглупил, конечно, гарь расползлась по всему дому и теперь возмездие стоило ждать с минуты на минуту.

— Вот какого черта, Джаред?!

Разгневанный Дженсен даже спросонок был страшен, дело не спасала ни рыжеватая щетина, ни, спутанные волосы, ни пижамные штаны в мелких симпатичных привидениях, которые Джаред же ему и подарил. Кроме штанов на Дженсена ничего больше не было, поэтому Джаред сразу заметил засос чуть ниже левой ключицы и поморщился: как только Дженсен заметит, ему еще и за это прилетит.

— Ты морщишься?! А кто опять устроил пожар на сковородке?

Джаред покаянно вздохнул и машинально пригладил волосы. Очень хотелось натянуть на них шапку, во-первых, чтобы волосы не падали на лицо, во-вторых, чтобы хоть немного спрятаться.

— Я ведь по человечески просил тебя ее не трогать. Не жарить ничего! Так какого ж… — Дженсен не удержался и зевнул, и Джаред тотчас воспользовался паузой:

— Но ты ведь любишь блинчики.

— Блинчики! А не этот дым, который будит меня ни свет, ни заря.

Стрелки на часах уверенно преодолели отметку половины одиннадцатого, но когда невыспавшийся Дженсен обращал внимание на подобные мелочи?

— Я хотел накормить тебя завтраком. Но раз уж не получилось с блинчиками, сделаю сэндвичи.

Переключить внимание не вышло.

— Я тебе сейчас сам сделаю. Я тебе так сейчас сделаю! Этой вот самой сковородкой. За то как ты с ней обошелся, ты на ней жениться должен. Или замуж выйти.

Дженсен перехватил пострадавший предмет и потряс, отчего вниз посыпались чёрные хлопья гари, а Джаред вдруг заметил, какая у сковороды основательная, крепкая ручка. С заметным утолщением на конце. Выйти замуж за эту сковороду было бы совсем не просто.

Дженсен продолжал уже вполголоса ругаться, одновременно включая кофемашину, а Джаред все глаз не мог отвести от злополучной сковороды и думал, что Дженсену, наверное, позволил бы и это, слишком уж соскучился по возможности быть вот так — только вдвоем. И пусть бы даже холодная пластмасса с трудом входила и больно растягивала, она неприятно бы упиралась внутри…

— Эй, ты чего завис, — подобревший от кофе Дженсен обеспокоенно смотрел на него поверх чашки.

— А? — Джаред с некоторым усилием отвлекся от своих мыслей, в которых уже лежал распластанным на кухонном столе в одной футболке, да и та была где-то у шеи..

— Идём еще поваляемся? Ты извини, сам знаешь, какой я до кофе, да еще запах этот. Проснулся, а тебя нет. А у меня знаешь какие планы были…

Джаред отобрал у него чашку, аккуратно поставил на стол и поцеловал в горячие, сладкие от кофе губы. Дженсен ответил жадно, скользнул руками под футболку, сжал одной рукой за загривок, прижимая к себе крепче, а второй огладил сразу всего, как только он умел. 

Реальность была круче любых фантазий. Куда там той сковороде.

**Author's Note:**

> Ни одна сковорода на самом деле не пострадала


End file.
